Les Aventuriers du Milka
by CinnamonChocolate
Summary: Quand Mello se prend pour Indiana Jones et se lance à la recherche du trésor perdu de Milka


_Disclaimer :  
__- Death Note appartient à Tsugumi Oba et Takeshi Obata  
__- Les aventures d'Indiana Jones appartiennent à Steven Spielberg  
__- Le chocolat Milka appartient à la fabrique du même nom (ôôôô haine et désespoir !) _

_Genre : parodie_

_Remerciements à mon correcteur : Jean-Pierre Combaluzier_

**LES AVENTURIERS DU MILKA**

Le guide écarta les branches devant lui, découvrant une idole inca sculptée dans la pierre. Surpris, il poussa un cri de terreur et s'enfuit. Mello ne chercha pas à le retenir. Poule mouillée ! De toutes façons, il n'avait plus besoin de lui : il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Il échangea un regard avec Matt, son fidèle ami, qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à le suivre, trop heureux que Mello s'intéresse suffisamment à lui pour l'impliquer dans son périple. Mello s'avança vers l'idole et se mit à l'étudier, à en palper les reliefs et les aspérités. Ses doigts agiles trouvèrent bientôt le mécanisme et la pierre bascula, révélant l'entrée d'un tunnel. Il sortit un sachet de sa poche et le remplit de terre avant de pénétrer dans le boyau, qui faisait un coude vers la droite après quelques mètres. Matt alluma une torche et le suivit.

De son fouet, Mello écarta d'épaisses toiles d'araignée d'un blanc immaculé. Des toiles de ponte, remarqua-t-il distraitement. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'arrêtait, alerté par une exclamation de Matt.

- « Haaaa ! M… Mello ! Ton dos ! »

- « Quoi, mon dos ? »

Jetant un œil par dessus son épaule, Mello aperçut d'énormes araignées qui rampaient sur sa veste.

- « Grammostola Rosea (1) » murmura-t-il.

Entre-temps, Matt s'était rendu compte que son propre dos grouillait de mygales, et il commença à paniquer.

- « Allons Matt, ne fais pas l'andouille ! Tu sais parfaitement que cette espèce est l'une des plus inoffensives qui soit : sa morsure n'est pas plus dangereuse ou douloureuse qu'une piqûre de guêpe, et ses poils urticants ne provoquent qu'une démangeaison passagère. »

- « Je sais, mais j'ai horreur de ces sales bêtes ! Mello, fais quelque chose ! Je t'en prie ! »

Mello sourit, amusé par la peur de son ami. Il passa doucement son fouet sur son dos afin de faire tomber les araignées, puis fit se retourner Matt pour lui rendre le même service. Ils reprirent leur progression.

Un peu plus loin, un trou dans le plafond laissait filtrer la lumière du jour. Suspicieux, Mello s'arrêta, et retint Matt qui s'apprêtait imprudemment à le dépasser. Il passa la main dans le rais de lumière. Aussitôt, un panneau de bois garni de piques s'affaissa et vint buter dans le mur. Un cadavre en état de décomposition avancée y était empalé. D'après la taille, c'était un enfant, d'une douzaine d'années probablement. De rares cheveux blancs étaient encore visibles sur le crâne, ainsi que des lambeaux de vêtements d'un blanc sale. Mello sourit férocement.

- « Cette fois, je t'ai vaincu, Near ! Enfin ! Sale petit bâtard ! Aujourd'hui, je prouve que je suis meilleur que toi ! »

Matt gémit et se retourna pour vomir.

- « Reprends-toi. On continue. »

Ils ne purent avancer bien loin : une fosse profonde interrompait le boyau. Il y avait certainement un mécanisme qui contrôlait une passerelle, permettant autrefois aux prêtres de Milka de continuer. Mais Mello avait trop envie de voir Matt paniquer à nouveau. D'une main agile, il déroula son fouet et visa une grosse racine qui pendait du plafond, juste au-dessus du vide. Le fouet claqua et s'enroula autour de la racine. Il tira un coup sec, s'assurant de la solidité de sa prise, puis sauta. Se retournant, il contempla Matt qui plongeait de grands yeux angoissés dans le vide béant à ses pieds. Il lui lança l'extrémité du fouet.

- « Vas-y Matt, ce n'est qu'un petit saut sans danger. »

Matt étegnit la torche qui ne leur était plus nécessaire, et la glissa dans son sac. Puis il prit une inspiration et sauta. Bon sang ! Cet idiot n'avait pas pris assez d'élan ! Ses pieds touchèrent le bord et Mello le rattrapa de justesse par la boucle de ceinture. Matt resta à moitié suspendu au-dessus du vide. Il n'avait pas lâché le fouet. Bien. Mello s'autorisa un instant à savourer la panique qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ami.

- « Si tu lâches mon fouet… »

- « Mello ! C'est pas marrant ! Tire moi de là ! »

- « … »

- « Mellooooo ! »

Réprimant un fou rire, Mello lui saisit le bras et lâcha la boucle de ceinture pour récupérer son fouet. Puis il tira Matt qui lui tomba dans les bras, tremblant d'affolement.

- « Mello ! Espèce de salopard ! »

- « Mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes ! »

Mello éclata d'un rire narquois et Matt le repoussa, furieux, avant de se remettre en marche d'un pas vif.

- « Matt, pas si vite ! »

Mello le rattrapa, soudain inquiet : il avait beau s'amuser des frayeurs de son ami, il n'aurait pas aimé le voir foncer tête baissée dans un piège.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Reste derrière moi, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

- « Parce que tu t'en fais pour ma sécurité ? »

- « Ouais. »

Matt marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible entre ses dents tandis qu'ils arrivaient à l'entrée d'une grande salle. Au fond, quelques marches, et, au-delà, un autel sur lequel était disposée la fabuleuse tablette de 500 grammes de chocolat aux raisins et noisettes Milka. Enfin ! L'objet de tous ses désirs était là, à quelques mètres de lui ; l'objet mythique pour lequel il avait fait ce long voyage était presque à portée de sa main avide.

Mello s'accroupit et examina le sol dallé. Il tira la torche du sac de Matt et s'en servit pour pousser sur la première dalle, dont la partie centrale s'enfonça. Une flèche vint se ficher dans la torche. La salle était visiblement piégée sur toute sa surface, et la partie extérieure des dalles était tout juste assez large pour permettre à une personne de petite taille d'avancer jusqu'à l'autel.

- « Matt, reste ici. »

- « Fais attention. »

Il se redressa et commença sa progression, posant soigneusement les pieds sur les arêtes des dalles. Il parvint, au prix d'infinies précautions, au pied des quelques marches qui menaient à l'autel. Retenant son souffle, il parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son but. La tablette de Milka était aux yeux de Mello la septième merveille du monde. Il se sentait merveilleusement léger, comme enivré, et salivait déjà à l'idée du délicieux chocolat fondant sur sa langue. Il soupesa son sachet de terre, et en retira une poignée qu'il laissa filer entre ses doigts. 500 grammes. Il s'était suffisamment entraîné ; il était certain d'avoir le poids exact. D'un geste vif et précis, il fit basculer le sachet de terre à la place de la tablette de chocolat, de telle sorte que le poids reste constant sur le piédestal. Victorieux, un sourire exultant aux lèvres, il contempla son trophée.

Son sourire se figea.

A l'instant même où l'autel commençait à s'enfoncer dans le sol, il lisait sur la tablette :

« Offre exceptionnelle : 500 gr + 100 gr gratis ! »

Le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds, alors qu'un grondement sourd emplissait la salle. Mello rangea précipitamment la tablette dans sa veste. A présent aussi paniqué que Matt quelques minutes auparavant, il se précipita au bas des escaliers et traversa la salle à toutes jambes. Tout s'effondrait autour de lui. Les flèches sifflaient, frôlant dangereusement ses mollets. Matt, terrorisé, lui hurla de se dépêcher avant de tourner les talons et de partir en avant, disparaissant à sa vue. Hors de la salle, Mello fonça vers la fosse. La fosse ! Pas le temps d'utiliser son fouet ! Priant de ne pas faire de faux pas, il s'élança, prit appui sur le rebord du gouffre et poussa de toutes ses forces. Juste trop court ! Il se rattrapa à une grosse liane, grimpa frénétiquement, et se glissa à la dernière seconde sous un portail qui achevait de s'abaisser, condamnant le passage. Il se redressa, haletant, pour se trouver face à face avec le cadavre de Matt, qui, dans sa précipitation, s'était empalé sur le piège à piques. Il étouffa une exclamation et se remit à courir. « Imbécile ! », lança-t-il. Pauvre Matt. Terminer comme Near, aux côtés de Near… c'était la pire des fins ! Il aurait souhaité pouvoir emporter le corps de son ami et lui donner une sépulture décente, mais une énorme boule de pierre, qui faisait toute la largeur du couloir, se précipitait vers lui et menaçait de l'aplatir. Il se rua vers la sortie toute proche et bondit vers la lumière du jour, n'évitant la pierre que de justesse.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il sortit la tablette Milka de sa veste. Dieu merci, elle était intacte.

Un bruit lui fit relever la tête. Il était entouré d'indigènes qui le menaçaient de leurs arcs, et devant lui se dressait L, tout de blanc vêtu, le dos courbé, le pouce posé sur la bouche, ses grands yeux inexpressifs et cernés de noir lui mangeant le visage. Comment ne les avait-il pas entendus venir ? Cela n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça. Mais sa sortie précipitée lui avait interdit les plus élémentaires précautions et son plan soigneusement préparé était tombé à l'eau. L… Mello avait parié qu'il pourrait atteindre la tablette de Milka avant Near et que L serait incapable de la lui reprendre. Une fois de plus, il n'avait pu être le meilleur. Mais du moins avait-il battu Near. Définitivement. Et cela suffisait à son bonheur.

L tendit la main.

- « Mello, il n'y a rien que tu possèdes que je ne puisse te prendre. »

Son ton était doux, presque tendre. Dans l'esprit de L, il n'y avait aucune compétition. Il se savait le meilleur, tout simplement. Il n'avait accepté le challenge que sur l'insistance de son jeune ami. Mello lui tendit la tablette de chocolat, acceptant la défaite. L se retourna, et, des deux mains, brandit la tablette devant les indigènes qui se prosternèrent, éblouis. Mello en profita pour s'éclipser. Il savait que L aurait partagé mais lui y aurait perdu sa fierté. Il préférait s'effacer. Bientôt, les indigènes se mirent à sa poursuite. Au bout de quelques minutes d'une course effrénée, il arriva sur la rive du fleuve où Watari l'attendait avec l'hydravion. Il appela le vieil homme à pleins poumons, lui enjoignant de démarrer le moteur. Watari, qui paressait allongé sur un flotteur, se redressa et se mit vivement aux commandes. Mello se précipita dans sa pirogue et se saisit de la rame. Il pagaya aussi vite qu'il le put. Les indigènes ne le suivraient pas à la nage dans ces eaux infestées de crocodiles, mais il restait à portée de leurs flèches, qui se mirent à siffler autour de lui. Ils tiraient aussi mal que dans « Les Aventuriers de L'Arche Perdue ». Tous ces films n'étaient peut-être pas aussi idiots qu'il l'avait pensé, après tout. Il accrocha l'hydravion et se hissa sur son siège tandis que Watari démarrait.

Ils avaient à peine décollé que Watari se mit à crier et à gesticuler, perdant presque le contrôle de l'appareil qui se mit à tanguer dangereusement.

- « Watari ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ? »

- « Haaa ! J'ai ton serpent dans les jambes ! »

- « Mais tu sais bien que Kira est parfaitement inoffensif ! »

- « Je sais ! Mais j'ai horreur de ces sales bêtes ! Mello ! Fais quelque chose ! »

L'entreprise n'était pas sans danger, mais Watari ne retrouverait ses esprits que lorsqu'il serait débarrassé de l'ophidien. De plus, il risquait dans sa panique de balancer Kira par-dessus bord. Mello se redressa et, manquant plus d'une fois d'être éjecté, parvint à introduire le torse dans l'habitacle de Watari et à saisir Kira, qu'il ramena tant bien que mal vers son propre siège. Watari, soulagé, retrouva ses moyens et la maîtrise de son véhicule. L'hydravion s'éleva et prit le chemin du retour.

Pendant ce temps, L dégustait la mythique tablette de 500 gr + 100 gr gratis de chocolat aux noisettes et raisins Milka. Il aurait partagé avec Mello, bien sûr, mais savait que ce dernier était trop fier pour l'y autoriser. Alors, il l'avait laissé partir, comme il avait laissé les indigènes le poursuivre, le sachant parfaitement capable de leur échapper. Mello était comme ça : une demi victoire ne lui suffisait pas. Fonceur, frondeur, impulsif, irréfléchi parfois : c'était tout cela qui mettait un frein à ses capacités hors du commun, plus développées même que celles de Near qu'il avait pourtant mis si longtemps à surpasser. Mais Mello, au moins, était vivant. Near, lui, sous sa carapace sans faille, enfermé dans son implacable et inaltérable impassibilité, était mort à l'intérieur de lui-même depuis longtemps déjà.

Mello, au moins, était vivant. Et, bien qu'il ne s'en soit jamais rendu compte, c'était bien là sa plus belle victoire.

* * *

(1) Mygale rose du Chili 


End file.
